Room For Advancement
by Asylum Farm
Summary: Genesis needs to learn to pick his lovers a little better. PWP
1. Chapter 1

Genesis threw himself into the over-stuffed chair with a huff that tossed his auburn bangs up and away from his eyes. Throwing one long leg over the arm he let out a melodramatic sigh. "There will be a 2nd class position open; you may want to put your puppy's name in."

Angeal set the papers in his hand down on the cushion beside him. "Ok, I'll bite," he tried to keep a straight face, but his friend had a habit of making things seem a little more dramatic then absolutely necessary. "What have you done this time?"

A half hearted glare from the corner of one mako blue eye was all he got for a long moment. "You have to assume that I _did_ something," the red general huffed. Angeal didn't buy the offended act.

"Of course I do, because you have," He propped his feet on the table between them and settled back into the cushions. "So what was it? Did you kill him? Or just maim him?"

"Just maim," Genesis muttered, crossing his arms and slumping further into the chair. He glared at Angeal. "He really did deserve it." He added petulantly.

"They always do, Gen," Angeal chuckled. "Let me be more specific, _why_ did he deserve it, and who is he?"

Genesis squirmed a little, regretting having brought the subject up. He hesitated for a moment, but Angeal just sat there, waiting patiently.

"He thought he could blackmail me," Genesis was pretty close to sulking. Angeal sighed in resignation. "I can only imagine,"

"You sure do complain a lot," Genesis chuckled as he placed one long fingered hand on the bare chest beneath him and pushed. He had to be careful, the man lying sprawled on the bed was only SOILIDER 2nd Class and not nearly as modified as the general. "I can't imagine what your problem is."

Genesis rolled his hip forward as he leaned in to capture the young man's mouth. It was not a gentle kiss; he bit and sucked at the lips under his as he slowly rocked on his lover's hips, dragging a gasp and deep moan from the boy. "Now be a good boy, and fuck me," the redhead demanded. He slipped off the bed graceful as a large cat, all muscle and smooth skin.

"No way," the young soldier's eyes were huge. "You mean that?" He propped himself up on his elbows, this was turning out to be a very strange evening. Not only had he found himself with the Red General himself, he just found out the man was a bottom.

Sliding his black pants down long legs, his back half turned to the bed, Genesis rolled his eyes. Pulling the tube of lube out of a pocket he tossed the pants on the nearest chair, to pile on top of his shirt. "Do I look like I am kidding?" He slowly stalked back to the bed, crawling up from the foot to make his way up the prone body laying naked there. "I assure you, I do not joke about that," Blue eyes shone brilliantly in the near dark. Light and shadow from the window played across the rippling muscle as he stalked his prey. His lover was paralyzed, mesmerized, watching with lust fogged awe. He was actually here, with the man he had desired since he was a teen. Even if here was a sleazy hotel, guaranteed to forget your name and face the second the Gil crossed the counter.

Once he was back straddling the slim hips, he wasted no time. The boy's body was warm and well muscled, and he spent a few moments admiring it with his fingers as well as his eyes. After running long fingers over every inch of flesh above the waist, he grabbed one of the boy's hands and pushed the tube into it.

"We're going to want that in a minute," he purred. Without any warning he lunged forward and bit the pale flesh of the young man's throat. He didn't break the skin, but it was sure to leave a mark, and he was rewarded with a gasp and violent buck of the slim hips under him. "I haven't even gotten started," Sharp nails dragged down pale skin, leaving red welts in their wake. He reached behind himself without looking and grabbed the throbbing cock. He squeezed roughly. "Don't even think of cumming until I tell you to." The glint in the general's eye became dangerous briefly, and then he let go, and leaned in for another kiss. "You know what to do don't you?" The boy lay there panting for a moment, stunned by the quickly shifting moods of his lover.

"S-sure," he stuttered as Genesis wrapped his fingers around the hand still clutching the lube.

"Good, then get to it," Genesis savagely bit the young man's neck and chest a couple more times before throwing himself on his back on the bed. "Don't make me wait any longer," The hint of danger was back, the voice more of a growl then a purr.

Now that the general was lying back, the boy got a good look at him. The red head was even more amazing naked then he had imagined. Perfectly formed hard muscle on a lean long limbed frame, this was a body that a dancer or athlete would work their entire life for. Currently those spider long legs were drawn up, feet flat on the mattress pushing up slightly causing the muscles in his thigh tense in a most amazing way.

But he wasn't here to stare at Genesis' legs. What he wanted was now lying hard and dripping on that smooth pale stomach. For just a moment he said a brief prayer, grateful this was not going to be the other way around, he had never had a lover quite so well endowed.

"I hope you like what you see," the half growl, half purr. Auburn hair was mussed and the pale throat bared as Genesis tossed his head back. "But staring is not going to get either of us what we want." One long foot came up and poked the solider in the chest roughly. "Get on with it already." The general was getting impatient. It had been months since the last time he had dared ask this of a lover; they all assumed the great Red General would want to get on top, none of them would have even dreamed that what he really wanted was to feel the hard, hot muscle moving over him, filling him. He needed it.

The boy was tentative at first, pushing one well slicked finger in and stopping when he met the slightest resistance. Frustrated, Genesis tried to keep his temper, but he was losing the fight.

"For the sake of all that is holy," he snarled roughly grabbing the dark hair of his lover. "What makes you think I am some fragile virgin?" Tangling his fingers in dark hair, he pulled hard forcing the boy's eyes to meet his. "Do it already, damn you," he pushed the gently questing fingers away from his body and wrapped long legs around narrow hips.

The younger SOLIDER decided not to push his luck any further, and do just ask he was asked. His first thrust tore a loud cry from the redhead's throat. He knew there was no way he had prepared him enough and it had to hurt. Panting, back arched so it looked like it should break, Genesis urged him to move.

Teeth tore and nails gouged as Genesis let himself get lost in the feel of the boy. It had been far too long, and the boy was far too young, neither was going to last very long.

After, the boy tried to wrap his arms around his still panting lover, but found himself firmly held back. The general was already slipping from the bed and reaching for his clothes. He had no interest in snuggling or cuddling, he had gotten what he needed, and it was time to get back to his apartment in the Shin-Ra towers.

Then boy opened his mouth. Genesis had liked him a lot better when he wasn't talking.

Genesis fell silent, brooding while Angeal fought to keep from laughing out loud. "Gen, you have got to stop this," he held up his hand to stop his friend's inevitable protest. "You must start vetting your lovers a little better."

Genesis crossed his arms in a sulk and glared at Angeal. "If I was going to take all that time, I would need to keep them for a while, and I do _not_ want that," he gave a slightly exaggerated shudder.

"Genesis," Angeal scolded lightly, "You can't expect most of these boys to not want to talk about it, not only did they bed a general, he lay down for them!" The dark haired man rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You bring this on yourself."

"When you feel the need to take a lover, come talk to me," Genesis blinked a couple of times fast. "Thought you were too busy with your puppy," he sneered. He got a warning look from his long time friend. They had been over the subject of Genesis' jealousy over the boy many times before.

"You misunderstand, Gen," Angeal leaned forward. "Zack can be counted on to be very discreet." He let the statement hang there for a moment.

"You let the pup. . ." Genesis didn't even finish his sentence. Since they had been teens, Angeal had always insisted on being on top. It had been almost a year since the last time they had been together, but Genesis could not imagine that Angeal had changed his mind.

"No, Genesis, I do not," Angeal gave his friend a wink. "But he would love to if you let him."


	2. Chapter 2

"If he plays too rough, just leave," Angeal gripped his young lover's shoulder with one large hand. "He gets a little carried away sometimes," he looked Zack in the eye.

"Angeal," Zack rolled his eyes playfully at his mentor and lover. "I am not fragile. You worry too much."

Angeal sighed and turned away to sit on the sofa. He was nervous; more nervous the Zack. True, he had told Genesis that he would let him have Zack for a night, but now that his friend had actually taken him up on the offer he was scared for Zack.

Genesis had never been what anyone would call stable. More times then he cared to count when they were growing up found the dark haired boy had found himself frantically praying that his friend pull back from that edge. Madness was always just a small step away, and the fiery redhead had been especially erratic lately.

"Just be careful, Zack," Angeal sighed. "I am afraid this might be a really bad idea."

Zack laughed and wiggled as he plopped down on the sofa facing Angeal. "What could possible go wrong," he asked happily. "I'm 2nd Class now, and almost as modified as both of you. I doubt he could hurt me all that much. Besides, I thought you said he liked to get screwed," his eyes narrowed with a flash of suspicion.

"You are a crude puppy," the older man cuffed the boy playfully. "Just because you are on top, doesn't mean he isn't in control." Giving the boy a gentle push, he chuckled, "Just go, I am sure he is waiting and you do not need to start things off with him already irritated."

Genesis was not a patient man, and this was particularly unbearable. It was bad enough he had to ask Angeal to borrow his lover for the night, but now the boy was late.

He tossed slightly damp red hair out of his eyes as he leaned out the window to blow to smoke out. Angeal always threw a fit when he caught him smoking, and he was not in the mood to put up with a lecture tonight.

He was particularly agitated tonight, and the song playing on the stereo was not helping.

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
>Does the sound of me wanting you drive you crazy<br>Do I have your love, am I still enough  
>Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby<br>Give you everything that you ever wanted  
>Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely<br>Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
>Baby, do I<em>

"Yeah, great choice," he mumbled as he flicked the ashes and watched them fall 20 floors to the street. The worst part of this whole this was that Genesis wasn't sure that he didn't want to hurt the boy more then he wanted to fuck him. Angeal told him he was being unreasonable and jealous, but it didn't change the fact that the puppy had barged in and ruined everything. The brat was too damned adorable for his own good, Genesis thought darkly.

But, it didn't matter right now, he had waited 6 months since the incident with the loudmouthed 2nd class and he wasn't willing to wait any longer. Angeal refused to let him in _his_ bed, so he would have to make do with the boy.

A timid knock at the door told him that Zack had arrived.

"It's open," he said calmly. There was no sense in letting the boy know how much he hated this situation. He tossed the cigarette out the window as Zack came into the room. He had made an effort to tame the wild black hair, but it had failed. Genesis found this more amusing then he thought he should.

"I smell smoke," the younger man blurted out, seeing Genesis at the window he stood there with his mouth open.

Genesis closed the window and walked to the stereo to turn it off. He made sure to put just enough sway in his hips to distract the boy. "There are lots of things Lazard pretends not to know about me," he gave a wink over his shoulder. "And Angeal wishes he didn't know."

Zack was beginning to feel confused. This was not quite like he had expected it. The apartment was the mirror of Angeal's next door, but it looked completely different. The furniture and decorations were simple, tasteful, yet impersonal. Warm colors and clean lines, without a single hint at the personality that lived there. He had to assume that was on purpose.

While he had been gawking at the room, Genesis had moved silently closer. The look on his face when Zack turned to look at him could only be described as predatory. A smile twisted one side of the beautiful mouth, but got no further. The mako blue eyes glittered not with joy, or lust, but a feverish almost madness. Zack began to think Angeal did not know this man as well as he thought.

"You're a bit more reserved then I had been led to believe," the red haired man was nearly on top of him now. He wore a simple black shirt, half buttoned and soft black pants, his dark copper hair was still slightly damp and smelled of soap. A long fingered hand shot out and grabbed at his chin and he looked up. Zack was startled to notice the Genesis was much taller than himself. Almost as tall as Angeal.

"Just trying to be polite," he replied lamely. He was definitely out of his league here. Angeal went out of his way to make sure Zack never felt pressured or overwhelmed the opposite of what was happening now.

Before he could finish that thought, Genesis' left arm snaked around his waist and pulled him tight against the taller man's body at the same time his mouth was claimed it what was maybe meant to be a kiss. Lips met, but sharp white teeth quickly grabbed hold of his lower lip and tugged as a hot tongue pushed its way into his mouth.

Zack couldn't help but laugh and Genesis pulled back, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"S-sorry," Zack choked out, aware that his uncontrolled giggles were making the volatile general angrier by the second. "It is just Angeal warned me you were aggressive, but it still caught me by surprise."

Genesis growled, but some of the anger had left his eyes. His right hand came up again and tangled in the wild black hair and pulled, forcing the younger man's head back. "We haven't even gotten started yet," it might have been a purr but Zack was willing to bet it was growl. The hand in his hair pulled harder and those sharp teeth came down on the pale skin of his throat.

"Damn," Zack breathed as the bite was followed by a swipe of the hot tongue, the other hand began to pull at his shirt and pinch and scratch at the skin that was bared. Without thinking, Zack found himself pushing his hips forward to rub against the strong leg there.

"Good, Puppy," Genesis sneered. "You might be fun after all."

Zack wasn't sure what the other meant, but he had a feeling this was not going to be like any night he had spent with Angeal.

Cautiously he reached for the pale skin in front of him, pushing aside the black cloth at his throat. He ran calloused fingers along the smooth skin there and Genesis closed his eyes and purred. Encouraged, Zack began working the buttons open with his other hand as he hesitantly kissed the long neck. Another hum and a flutter of dark gold lashes and just as quickly the young man found himself on his back on the couch.

The general had moved so quickly, Zack had almost been unaware of what was happening until it was too late.

"Take off that shirt," the redhead demanded as he sat back, straddling Zack's legs. Confused by the shift in mood, Zack did as he was asked and was rewarded with a flurry of almost gently kisses and strokes to his chest and neck.

The long calloused fingers of the older man ran gently across Zack's collar bone, down his chest, and back up to gently pinch and tease his nipples. He closed his eyes the moaned. This was more like it.

Kisses and soft nips followed the path the fingers had just taken and Zack found himself getting very aroused. The warm weight of Genesis on his legs and the teasing fingers and almost ticklish kisses had him believing that the earlier viciousness had just been an act.

He was wrong. Again.

What had started as Genesis' hot tongue playfully lapping at his nipple and gentle hands running down his side turned unto a savage bite and nails clawing across his ribs.

"Hey!" Zack tried to sit up but Genesis held him down seeming to exert no effort to do so. The general chuckled and smiled at his handiwork. A small bead of blood ran down from the abused nipple and angry read welts were beginning to come up along the path of his nails. Incredibly, the younger SOILDER did not lose his erection, but instead seemed to get more aroused. No one was more surprised the Zack.

"Oh, you will be fun," there was no mistaking the coldness in the deep voice. Zack shivered but his hips rolled up trying to get more friction at the same time.

Genesis locked his eyes with his new prey's and slowly slide one hand down from the center of the boy's bare chest and rested it firmly on the straining erection below him. With a squeeze that made Zack gasp, he smiled down at him. "Then let's quit wasting time," and he slid off Zack's lap and stood in one graceful move. Without another word Genesis walk out of the room, throwing a glance at Zack over his shoulder as he disappeared into the next room.

"In for a penny, in for a pound," the dark haired boy launched himself off of the cushions and followed quickly into what had to be the bedroom.

Genesis was standing by a large bed; he was setting a tube on the night stand near the bed and slowly undoing the remaining buttons of his shirt. The dark material slide like silk off of wide shoulders and fell on the floor, pooling around pale feet. Hearing a small noise of appreciation from Zack, Genesis smiled to himself and kept his back to the boy. He had to admit that he enjoyed the attention he got from both men and women. He was beautiful and he knew it. He always had been.

"Get undressed, puppy," he snapped after a moment of letting the boy admire him. Zack had been lost in a cloud of lust, Genesis was lean, but the muscles in his back and arms moved and rippled like a giant cats. There was none of the bulk that Angeal had, but there was no doubt in his mind that Genesis was every bit as strong as his lover.

Scrambling to comply, he threw his shirt on a chair and fumbled with the button on his pants. His fingers were almost numb with lust, he was certain all of the blood in his body had already pooled in his groin.

Tired of waiting, Genesis approached and roughly tugged the jeans open. Zack groaned and reached to pull the other in for a kiss, but was roughly shoved back with a strong hand in the middle of his chest. "I said get undressed," Genesis stalked to the bed and threw back the comforter, "Hurry." He threw the tube of lube to the startled boy and quickly shed his own pants.

The sheets were cool and slippery under his hands as Genesis crawled onto the bed, seeming to ignore the floundering Zack. Let the boy sweat for a minute, he rolled onto his back and stretched like a cat, watching Zack become more and more overwhelmed. He caught the boy's eyes and deliberately ran on one long fingered hand down his side and let it rest high on his thigh. He almost laughed at the audible gulp.

"What were you expecting?" Genesis teased. "Now get over here and let me see what I am getting."

Nervously, Zack half stepped, half stumbled out of his pants and staggered over to his new lover. He was embarrassed by his lack of coordination, he had no idea how Genesis was so calm.

Not that he thought about it for long, Genesis wasted no time, as soon as Zack was in reach he slipped his strong hand around the dark haired man's cock and gave s sharp tug. He still wanted to hurt the boy, he still hated him for taking Angeal from him, but he had to admit the puppy was just naive enough to be fun, but not so inexperienced to be paralyzed.

Another sharp tug and Zack almost tumbled onto the bed; he caught himself and tried to stop the moan that still managed to slip past his lips. Bright blue eyes looked up at him from the bed as dark, full lips opened to let out a hot pick tongue.

Genesis swiped his tongue across the head of Zack's cock and smirked as the boy almost came unglued. A gentle nip and Zack's legs almost went out from under him. This was going to be fun.

Genesis let go of Zack and grabbed his arm roughly hauling him onto the bed next to him. He crawled over Zack and settled his weight on his thighs again. This time it was much better without all the clothes in between them. He rubbed himself slowly up and down while Zack moaned and wiggled underneath him. The boy was much too close. Time to fix the problem before it got to be a bigger problem.

"You might as well cum now," Genesis wrapped his hand around the twitching erection in front of him. "You will last longer when it counts." Another couple of strokes and a sharp bite to the inside of the boy's thigh and Zack was moaning and panting as he spilled himself all over his own stomach.

Not thinking he had reached out a grasped the general's shoulder and was not rewarded with a vicious bite. Started blue eyes flew open and he almost gasped. Genesis had an angry looking cut across part of his left shoulder. How had the 1st class gotten that?

Genesis growled at the boy and pulled back. He snatched a towel off the nightstand and wiped Zack's stomach clean roughly. The wound was over a month old, and had not healed. Probably would never heal, and it made him angry to have Zack remind him of it.

"Move up here," Genesis demanded, indicating the space near him at the head of the bed. He then produced a pair of leather cuffs as Zack nervously settled in. The boy was still unsure of what had happened just now. His arm still bled from where Genesis' teeth had broken the skin and now he really didn't like the look in the other man's eyes. He swallowed nervously and extended his arms are indicated. He just kept telling himself that Angeal would not have sent him into a situation where he would actually be hurt. Not like this anyway.

The cuffs snapped into place snuggly and were quickly secured to the heavy headboard. Genesis grinned and evil little grin and pounced on Zack again. His nails, teeth and fingers scratched bit and pinched their way over every inch of his body. Before he knew it, Zack found himself squirming and sweating and aroused even as his blood dribbled down his sides and from his much bitten lip. Later he would have to sort out what this actually meant about his sexuality, but for now he decided to just enjoy it.

A hot hand covered in very cold lube gripped his erection and pulled Zack's mind from his musings. Genesis started down at the bound bloodied boy and decided he really didn't want to wait any longer. He licked at one of the larger drops of blood as it ran down the lean well muscled ribs of his captive lover and pulled open the bedside drawer one last time.

"I need a little insurance that you are going to last long enough," Genesis explained as he draw out a cock ring and snapped it into place. "I'm sure you understand." Not that he cared. He had no intention of stopping for anything now.

"Now be a good boy," he gripped Zack's firmly before settling down firmly until he sat all the way down on the boy's hips. Red hair tossed back, lips parted in a blissful moan, blue eyes closed and strong hand gripped muscled shoulders. Zack's could hardly breathe. This felt even better than he had expected, but he couldn't help but wince. Surely that had hurt.

Genesis barely paused before he was moving, strong thighs flexed as he raised himself up and his weight shifted to hold himself up against Zack's shoulders. His eyes were closed and the noises he made as he took his own pleasure from him also drove Zack mad. He was now grateful for the constraining ring; he certain would have already spilled if not for the evil little thing.

Nails continued to dig into Zack's shoulders as Genesis rode him, and Zack watched in amazement. He certainly enjoyed being had by Angeal, but the obvious pleasure Genesis was getting from this made him wonder what he was missing. He needed to try this position first chance he got. If Angeal enjoyed it half as much as he did, then it would be worth it.

Genesis panted harder as his movements became faster and more erratic, Zack was well endowed and he was enjoying himself and didn't want it to end, but he really needed to come. Slowing briefly, he reached behind himself and grasped the cock ring. "Don't you dare come when I take this off," blue eyes peeked out from behind mostly hooded lids. There was enough warning there that Zack held his breath and prayed he could stop himself.

The ring was released and tossed aside as Genesis resumed riding the boy, he moaned shamelessly every time he moved and sweat dripped onto the cuts and scratches on Zack's skin, making them sting and itch in a maddening way. It may be all that kept him from losing control as the soft heat that surrounded him slid and gripped him in ways he had never imagined.

Finally the redhead's movement became erratic again and the man suddenly tensed and sat back on Zack's hips hard, one long fingered had wrapped around his own shaft striking it as ropes of pearly cum spilled onto the taught belly under him.

The look on Genesis' face and the hot clenching body were too much, Zack tripped off the edge and howled out his orgasm as Genesis slumped forward, resting his forward just over the boy's pounding heart.

"Good, puppy," Genesis chuckled as he pulled himself off the impaling shaft, now softening, and grabbed the towel to wipe both of them off.

He unlocked the cuffs from Zack's wrists, and lay down; half sprawled on top of Zack. Both men lay there panting for several moments, and Zack wondered if it was time for him to go, but the strong even breathing next to him told him that Genesis was sound asleep. How was he going to get up now?

Zack heard the front door open and strong even steps coming toward the bedroom. Zack tensed, but Genesis didn't move, his breathing remained even and deep. The general seemed to be unaware that someone had just come into his apartment. Hadn't he locked the door? Zack thought he had, but how could Genesis sleep through this?

Before he could get more worked up, Angeal's voice floated to him from the other side of the bedroom door. "You alright, puppy?" he asked as he opened the door. Still Genesis didn't stir.

Zack nodded and indicated the sprawled next to him and gestured helplessly. Genesis had proved to be even more volatile than he had been warned; he didn't want to be the one to wake him up.

"Just get up slowly, pup," Angeal couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. "If he is asleep enough that he didn't hear me come in, that won't wake him up if you are careful."

Glancing nervously at the sleeping man, Zack slowly slid out of the bed, half falling to the floor since he was not willing to sit up and swing his legs down.

Angeal frowned at the bites and scratches covering his young lover's body. Genesis had been rougher than normal it seemed. "You sure you're ok?" he asked again running a thumb over the swollen and bruised lower lip. "Looks like he didn't play nice at all."

Genesis seemed to notice that he was now alone in the bed and began to stir. Zack flinched back and gave a half panicked look at Angeal.

"Go on, puppy," Angeal smiled. "Go to bed, I'll be there in a while." He kissed the boy on the top of his head and handed him the ball of discarded clothes. Luckily, Angeal's apartment was just next door. The odds of anyone seeing a naked, bleeding, disheveled 2nd Class darting between the two apartments was unlikely.

Angeal carefully sat on the edge of the mattress as Zack slipped out into the hall. He gently stroked the tangled red hair of the man just stirring on the bed. "You were awfully hard on the boy," he scolded quietly, but Genesis must have heard him. The smaller man whined softly and turned to wrap his arms around Angeal's waist.

The dark haired man sighed and lay down next to his oldest friend and sometimes lover. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked gently, thinking Genesis asleep again, but he was startled to see the mako blue eyes open and sparkle with mischief.

"I have several ideas," Genesis drawled in a sleepy voice. He then lunged forward and captured Angeal's mouth with his own, pushing his tongue in as soon as Angeal parted his teeth. Angeal flinched and pushed him back.

"You taste like blood," he complained. Genesis shrugged and snuggled his face into the space between Angeal's neck and shoulder. It was then that Angeal saw the wound on his friend's shoulder. Looking closer he saw something else that disturbed him. Running his hand down Genesis' back, feeling what he feared he was seeing, Genesis had lost weight; his ribs were visible under the pale skin.

"It hasn't healed," he said calmly, much calmer then he felt. He felt a flutter of panic in his chest. What was happening to his friend?

Genesis shrugged, and nipped playfully at Angeal's neck. "Don't worry about it," he mumbled and continued kissing and stroking the warm skin next to him. "Make love to me," he suddenly demanded, rubbing against Angeal suggestively and trapping him with bright blue, pleading eyes. Angeal had a brief flash of the young men they used to be, but then Genesis eyes had been grey green, not blue.

Sadly, he kissed Genesis gently. "No," he almost whispered. Genesis narrowed his eyes and sat up enough to mostly pin Angeal down. "No?" He hissed. "Why do you always tell me 'no' now?" There was a hint of real anger, the teasing was gone. "It's your damned puppy isn't it?" Angeal felt the quivering as the muscles over him tensed. Genesis was getting ready for an all out fight. Angeal sighed. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Why are you so jealous," Angeal asked for what felt this the thousandth time. "We have both had numerous lovers other then each other, you never got jealous before." He stroked slightly damp read hair cupping the soft skinned face.

"You never ignored me for one before," Genesis pouted. "You love him more than me." He hated the sound of the whine in his voice, but it was still there.

Angeal gave another sad smile before he flipped Genesis onto his back on the d and propped himself up on his elbows to stare down at the man. "You insecure little brat," he smiled again and kissed the redhead gently. "You know I love you more than anyone else. But, yes I am _in love_ with Zack." Before Genesis could get too worked up over his words, Angeal kissed him again. "Don't make me try to chose," he broke the kiss and leaned back again.

For a tense moment, he thought Genesis might actually cry, and his stomach knotted in panic. He couldn't ever remember Genesis crying, even as children, but after one terrible moments the redhead took a shaky breath and brought his arms up and wrapped them around Angeal's neck pulling himself up for another kiss.

"Don't worry," the voice was so quiet Angeal had to strain to hear it. "I won't I'll be going away soon."

Angeal couldn't stop himself, he really did want Genesis and being pressed so closely to him was making him lose any resolve he had. "You think you won't be jealous anymore when you get back from Wutai?" he teased and as he nibbled his way down the long neck in front of him.

Wiggling happily, more like a puppy the Zack ever could be, Genesis gave him an enigmatic smile before sliding his warm hands down the front of Angeal's loose pants. "Don't be so stubborn," he purred as his fingers wrapped around the stiff flesh. "You know you want me."

"Always," Angeal breathed and gave up. Genesis always won and as he squirmed happily, panting and moaning wantonly, Angeal couldn't help but laugh.

"You are so spoiled," he chuckled as he slid out of his pants and pressed between the warm open thighs in front of him.

The sun was just peaking above the horizon, falling in amber rays through the open curtains and setting the red hair ablaze. Genesis slept soundly next to him and Angeal gently stroked the flaming hair. Once again, he had spent a night praying that his dearest friend not step off the edge into madness, but now in the warm morning sun he felt peace. Everything would be alright. Hollander would fix whatever was keeping Genesis from healing the hound on his shoulder, and the moody man would come to accept Zack's place in his life. It would all work out.

A sleepy shift as Genesis snuggled closer, away from the light that tried to wake him and Angeal saw something that made him forget all his optimistic musings.

Shot through the copper hair were strands of silver white.


End file.
